The present invention is directed to an improvement in a fiber spinning device of the ring-spindle-traveler type, wherein fibers are drafted or drawn, then twisted and wound on a bobbin.
The present invention is specifically drawn to an improved such device wherein it is possible to very greatly improve the lubrication of the fibers and to thus very greatly reduce the friction between the fibers and the parts of the machine in contact therewith.
Spinning machines of the ring-spindle-traveler type have been known for some time. In this type of machine, fibers are received from drafting rollers, are passed through a "pigtail" or eyelet opening, and then pass through a traveler which is movable on a ring. The fibers then wrap around a bobbin on a spindle which is rotated. As the spindle and bobbin are rotated, the fibers are wound on the bobbin and cause the traveler to move circumferentially around the bobbin on the ring. The ring is vertically reciprocated by a ring rail. During this operation, twist is imparted to the fibers to improve uniformity and strength thereof.
As herein employed, the term "fibers" is intended to refer to any type of fiber or thread of either natural or man-made materials, in any stage of the formation thereof, which is normally manufactured by a spinning device of the ring-spindle-traveler type. Furthermore, as used herein, the term "spinning" is intended to refer to the operations of both drafting and twisting the fibers.
It is to be understood that the drafting operation is performed to reduce the linear weight of the strand of fibers, and that the twisting operation is performed to strengthen the fibers.
In the operation of spinning devices of this type, it is a continuing problem to increase production output while insuring proper product quality. The problem of increasing production output is dependent upon a great many factors. These factors vary greatly with the specific type of fiber involved. Additionally, production is obviously dependent upon the speed of movement of the fibers and the rotational velocity of the spindle and bobbin.
However, a very substantial limitation to increased speeds results from friction between the fibers and the parts of the device in contact therewith. Spindles and bobbins employed in devices of this type operate at speeds around 10,000 rpm. However, it is well known that spindles and bobbins which are available could operate at speeds of from 12,000 to 20,000 rpm. However, it is not currently practical to operate at these increased speeds due to the friction between the fibers and the elements of the machine and the resultant heat generated by such friction.
More specifically, and particularly with regard to certain synthetic fibers, such as polyester fibers, it is possible to design spindles and travelers which will rotate at substantially higher speeds than are currently employed. However, the friction and heat generated thereby are greater than the resistance of such fibers to heat, and at relatively high speeds such fibers are damaged.
It is known to wet bundles of fibers prior to passing them through a drafting apparatus. Furthermore, it is known to impart twist to fibers while passing such fibers through water.
However, these known processes for wetting fibers suffer from certain inherent disadvantages. Specifically, the first mentioned known process suffers from the disadvantage that it is necessary to pass wetted fiber bundles through the drafting rolls, thereby substantially complicating the drafting operation. Further, the second above mentioned known process suffers from the disadvantage that it is necessary to substantially alter the normal path of travel of the fibers from the roller device to the traveler. This greatly affects the operation of the overall system, and requires substantial capital modifications.